grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
D-Generation Fat
D-Generation Fat (also known as DF) is a professional wrestling stable (and later tag team) best known for their appearances in the GTS Wrestling. After its original run with members Grim and Duhop (later become El Jefe Rojo), the group expanded to become a mainstay of the GTS Wrestling with new additions like Lance Scaper, Tommy Salami, Pita Kid, Jimmy Controversy, Kamikaze, The Whompis, Lunatic Ginge, Cronan, Stan and Robbie E. Former Members of the group who left or turned heel was DGDX Animation, Joe Wolf, and Vlad. Formation On June 27, 2014 Grim and Duhop where they had a match in a playground where Grim was attacked by Dr Jerry "Razor" Travone and Tony U-Haul where Grim asked Duhop for help where he gave Travone a Duhop Drop where they gave U-Haul Doomsday Device after they threw both of them in the sea forming the team DF. Feud with Brian Myers; Grim & Duhop Feud Grim and Duhop started a feud with Brian Myers and Joe Bronson where Mysers defeated Grim to become the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. At Create A Pro Wrestling Academy Grim faced Joe Bronson for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship where he was defeated by Bronson after the match Duhop cashed in his Food in the Fridge contract to become the new YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. After Create A Pro Wrestling Academy Grim would challenge Duhop on August 19, 2016 for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On August 19, 2016 Grim defeated Duhop to become a three time YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On August 21, 2016 Grim and Tommy Salami was defeated by Pete Corvus & Matt Castle for the GTS Tag Team Championship Salami replaced Duhop become he was at work. Feud with Creepy Clowns On September 15, 2016 Grim started a Feud with Creepy Clowns after he spotted one in a video. On September 25, 2016 Tommy Salami was crowned the first GTS Hardcore Champion after winning a hardcore elimination match. Seven days he was defeated by Pita Kid who he was defeated by Pete Corvus. On the same day Pete Corvus was defeated by Grim who was defeated by Pete Corvus. The Clowns would kidnap DF member like Tommy Salami. On September 22, 2016 Grim found out who the Demon character was Jay Dempsey. At All State Championship Wrestling Lance Scaper defeated Manabo to become the GTS Wrestling Champion. On October 16, 2016 The Creepy Clowns defeated Pete Corvus & Matt Castle and Grim and Pita Kid for the GTS Tag Team Championship. Five days later Grim and Tommy Salami defeated The Creepy Clowns to become the GTS Tag Team Championship. On November 3 2016 Tommy Salami was by defeated Jay Dempsey for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. Titles Wins On November 4, 2016 Pita Kid defeated Jay Dempsey to become the new GTS Intercontinental Champion. On November 7, 2016 Grim defeated former DF member Stan because he laid down for Grim in order to win back his trust to win his second GTS Hardcore Championship. Few seconds later he lose the title to Kleetus Bailey. On the same day Kamikaze defeated Donald Plump to win his first GTS Hardcore Championship few seconds later he was defeated by The Whompis who he was defeated by Rob Fury for the GTS Hardcore Championship. Lance Scaper defeated Crooked Hillary to win the GTS Hardcore Championship but he was defeated by Jay Dempsey shortly after. On November 18, 2016 there was a Survivor Serious tag team match before DF and Team Scarecrow in the match the Scarecrow unmasked and it was revealed it was DF member Joe Wolf turning on the group. On the same day Vlad turned on DF by hitting Grim by he was Chokeslamed by Stan. On November 9, 2016 Scaper defeated Dempsey to win the GTS Hardcore Championship shortly after Grim defeated Scaper to win the GTS Hardcore Championship. On November 15, 2016 Grim was defeated by Joe Wolf who was disguised as a scarecrow. On On November 25, 2016 Grim defeated Manabo in a career vs career match for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. On November 26, 2016 Robbie E debut in the group and efeated Tommy Salami in a match for one half of the GTS Tag Team Championship. On December 2, 2016 Scaper defeated Joe Wolf to win his third GTS Hardcore Championship. On December 3, 2016 El Jefe Rojo won a four way TLC match to become the first ever GTS United States Champion. On December 7, 2016 Grim & Robbie E was defeated by Tony Emerald & Kleetus Bailey for the GTS Tag Team Championship. On December 8, 2016 Pita Kid was defeated by Bruiser Bonifer for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On December 13, 2016 Tommy Salami cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase during a triple threat to win the GTS Wrestling Championship. On December 15, 2016 Scaper was defeated by The Whompis for the GTS Hardcore Championship later Whompis was defeated by Fake Manabo. At Christmas Chaos Robbie E won the Tube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship by unwrapped the title. Salami lost the GTS Wrestling Championship to Draken by unwrapped the title. Grim & Pete Corvus won the GTS Tag Team Championship because they both unwrapped one half of the titles. Tommy Salami defeated Joe Wolf for the GTS Hardcore Championship but lost it to Lance Scaper. Tommy Salami won the GTS Loser Belt Losers Championship by unwrapped the title. On December 28. 2016 Scaper was defeated by Pete Corvus for the GTS Hardcore Championship later Scaper would win the title back. On January 2, 2017 Jimmy Controversy defeated Bruiser Bonifer to became the new GTS Intercontinental Champion. On January 6, 2017 Robbie E had to vacant the Tube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship due to being arrested for "child abuse" on Tony Emerald. On January 9, 2017 Controversy was defeated by Vlad for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On January 13, 2016 Grim and Pete Corvus were defeated by Joe Wolf in a handicap match for the after the match Wolf gave the other half of the GTS Tag Team Championship to Bruiser Bonifer after they saw someone wearing Jay Dempsey demon costume. On January 14th, 2017 Tommy Salami returned in a wheel chair to defends the GTS Loser Belt Losers against Spider Dick which he defeated seconds later he was defeated by Spider Dick to become a two time GTS Loser Belt Losers. On the say day Jimmy Controversy cashed in his rematch clause for the GTS Intercontinental Championship which he was defeated by Vlad. Members Current Former Members In wrestling Double-team finishing moves Grim and Duhop's double-team finishing moves * DF Death Drop (Flapjack (Grim) / Cutter (Duhop) combination, sometimes putting an opponent through a table) parodied from Dudley Boyz Controversy's finishing moves * Twist/Whisp of Fate (Front facelock cutter) parodied from Jeff Hardy Corvus's finishing moves * Package piledriver * Rolling Elbow Smash Cronan's finishing moves * Superkick parodied from Shawn Michaels Ginge's finishing moves * Belly to Belly Suplex Grim's 'finishing moves' * The Subscriber's Splash (Running splash to a grounded opponent, with theatrics) * Grim Ending (Full Nelson slam) ''''''Kamikazes 'finishing moves * Shiranui Pita Kid's 'finishing moves' * Swanton Bomb (High angle Senton Bomb) * Phenomenal Forearm (Springboard Forearm Clothesline, parodied from AJ Styles) ''''Robbie Es 'finishing moves * Boom Drop Rojo's finishing moves * Duhop Drop (Stunner) * Purge, Purge, Purge! (Running shoulder tackle, with theatrics, or a Sitout facebuster, used as "El Jefe Rojo" Salami's finishing moves * Banzai Drop (Corner slingshot seated senton) parodied form Yokozuna * Butterball DDT (Double Underhook DDT) Scaper's finishing moves * Inverted DDT Stan's 'finishing moves' * Chokeslam The Whompis's finishing moves * Mandible law (Mandible claw) Wolf's 'finishing moves' * Headlock Driver Vlad's finishing moves * F5 Championships and accomplishments GTS * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (6 times)- Grim (4), Duhop (1), and Robbie E (1) * GTS Wrestling Championship (5 times) - Grim (1), Duhop (2), Scaper (1), and Salami (1) * GTS Intercontinental Championship (3 times) - Grim (1), Kid (1), and Controversy (1) * GTS United States Championship (1 time, Current) - Rojo (1) * GTS Tag Team Championship (4 times) - Grim & Duhop (1), Grim & Salami (1), Grim & Robbie E (1), and Grim & Pete Corvus (1) * GTS Hardcore Championship (24 times, Current) - Grim (3), Kid (3), Kamikaze (2), Salami (4), Scaper (6), Stan (1), Whompis (2), and Wolf (3) * GTS Loser Belt Losers (3 times, Current) - Animation (1), and Salami (2) * Food in the Fridge Winners - Duhop, and Salami * Triple Crown Winners - Grim (1), and Duhop (1) * Grand Slam Winners - Grim (1)